the_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
Joachim Ulf Ving
// Description // Joachim is Ender's leftover darkness. He was cursed, more or so blessed, to use 5 floating swords as his weapon. The sword blades look like the Zauganuto blades, except silver. The hilt, handle, and pommel are alike Alastor's (DMC1). Instead of walking, he floats. He can "jump" like he was standing normally. // Appearance // A 7 feet tall, armored figure. Completely onyx black in color, save for the white eyes. Armor is a bit like Ender's, but extremely broken. // Voice // The voice is the strangest part about Joachim. Very harsh wind/soul noises completely replace his voice. Some can understand this voice, but it seems this special voice runs through Ender's family. // Weapon // Controlled/Floating/Telekinesis Swords - 5 swords that float around, or behind Joachim. They have two stances. Attack, and Defensive. They can be charged up to do more damage. Once fully charged, they will do massive damage, but will fail to hit most of the time. With use, he builds up magic. Attack Stance - Joachim's swords will float behind him, staying in place, staying like a claw. As Joachim floats forwards, they leave an after-image of themselves as they follow behind him. The attacking style is like missiles. They are very fast, and fly straight, but have a chance to miss. They take a longer time to come back to Joachim then in Defensive Stance. (150% base attack, 2.9 seconds to come back) Defensive Stance - Joachim's swords will float around him in a circle, being close to him. As they float around, they leave a red shimmer. The sword tip goes downwards, and they follow and circle Joachim normally as he floats forwards, tilting a bit. Instead of flying like missiles, they have a very large range, being like a sword slash. They can slash very close, or from far away. They do less damage than Attack Stance, but come back faster. (100% attack power, 1.8 seconds to come back.) // Special Attacks Full Magic gauge. // Defensive Stance Special - A symbol is drawn on Joachim's chest, as his swords will float much faster, and will attack very, very fast, and have a very short time to come back. The swords will also block attacks if Joachim gets attacked. (250% Attack speed, 0.2 seconds to come back.) ''Attack Stance Special - Joachim's swords go in front of him like a tube, as he takes some magic, and shoots it, making a devasting beam of light, that can be turned very slowly. (Does 200% base attack every 0.3 seconds. Turning - Very Slow) ''specials last a good 5-6 seconds at best with a full MP bar. // Stats // HP || 500 MP || 200 (Don't worry. It takes a long time to fill.) ATK || 30 DEF || 30 // Weaknesses // His own swords are easy to grab, and they can be used to hit Joachim. If he misses, he makes a large "CLANG" or "TANG," indicating his presence nearby. // Trivia // Based on Joachim Armster from Castlevania:Lament of Innocence. He doesn't have a hatred for anybody, except for Ender's father. // Credits // None. // Gallery // Coming soon.